hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Hojo Hibiki
Hojo Hibiki (北条 響 Hojo'' Hibiki'' or โฮโจ ฮิบิกิ' '''in the Thai sub) is onethumb of the main Cures of Suite Pretty Cure♪, along with her childhood friend, Minamino Kanade. Like Misumi Nagisa from the Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, she is a 2nd grade secondary student at Private Aria Academy. Hibiki has a bright personality and excels at sports, but is often not too good in school work. Despite both her parents being musically-inclined, Hibiki thinks that she has no musical talent at all, but she works hard at perfecting her piano playing. She also loves to eat sweet things, especially the cakes from Kanade's family shop. Hibiki's alter ego is '''Cure Melody' (キュアメロディ Kyuamerodi). She uses the pink Fairy Tone Dory to transform. Her catchphrase is "I'm betting my pride as a woman on this! (ここで決めなきゃ女がすたる! Koko de kimenakya on'na ga sutaru!)". Appearance Hibiki has dark blue eyes and waist-length orange hair, part of which she ties up into twintails at the top of her head with long pink ribbons. She normally dresses in a black dress-like top, with long white sleeves, a pattern of pink hearts on the front, and pink frills at the sleeves and bottom of the dress. She also wears long black leggings and white/pink sports shoes. In summer, As Cure Melody, her hair becomes longer and more curly, changing to a bright pink, styled into twintails and secured with braids. Her eyes become a lighter and brighter shade of blue. She wears a white headband with a dark pink ribbon. Her costume is a mix of dark pink, light pink and white, featuring lots of ribbons and frills. Her dress shares many similarities with Cure Rhythm's, the only differences being that her costume bares the midriff, her sleeves are frilly instead of puffy, and the ribbon on her skirt is on her left hip instead of the right. She also wears dark pink thigh-high stockings with white stripes, and dark pink/white shoes with light pink ribbons. She is the only Cure in this series with a midriff-baring costume. As Super Cure Melody in the movie Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana, her dress becomes a full one-piece, and her skirt lengthens down to her feet. Her leggings become purple, and her shoes and the ribbon on her headband white. Her arm protectors extend up to her upper arms and become white as well. Her hair becomes a much lighter pink, and she gains small golden wings on her back. As Crescendo Cure Melody, her costume consists more of white and light pink. The ribbon on her headband and the sleeves of her top become feathery, and the upper layers of her skirt become longer and more flowy. Her leggings and shoes become white as well, with pink highlights. Her hair becomes a much lighter pink, and she gains large golden wings on her back, much like the Crescendo Fairy Tone. Personality Hibiki has an uninhibited personality much like her parents with a music teacher father and violinist mother. She is a bright girl and a bit of a klutz, but she hates losing more than anything else. She has a strong sense of justice, and dislikes underhanded tactics. On the other hand, Hibiki succumbs easily to loneliness, and enemies have successfully used her naive and unpretentious nature against her. However, this single-mindedness has allowed her great influence in bringing Ellen and Ako over to the Pretty Cure's side. As a single child, she is envious of Kanade, who has a little brother, and enthusiastically embraces Ako into her circle of friends, even before knowing that she is Cure Muse. Hibiki loves eating, being especially weak towards sweet things. Before they became Pretty Cure, Hibiki often snuck into the Sweets Club kitchen to steal sweets, making Kanade angry. Her favourite food includes Kanade's family bakery, the Lucky Spoon's, cakes. Although she is outstanding at sports, she loves all kinds of sport too much to settle into one club, preferring to provide aid to any team that needs her help instead. She is not very good at her studies or cooking. Relationships Minamino Kanade is her childhood friend, and they used to sing and play together when they were children.SPC01 However, a misunderstanding at the beginning of the school year caused them to break up, but they have since recovered and now work together to fight the villains. Hummy lives with Hibiki, and they often have talks about Kanade or problems Hibiki has at the moment. Masamune Ouji 'is a friend of Hibiki. Her father, Dan is his teacher so she might known him for a long time. Unlike the girls in her school and her best friend Kanade, she doesn't have a crush on him or fall into his looks. 'Siren ': Hibiki used to consider Siren as an enemy when she was still under the control of Minor Land, especially after she tricked Hummy into handing her all the Fairy Tones. SPC20 However, after Ellen became a Pretty Cure, Hibiki did her best to make Ellen feel welcome. 'Shirabe Ako and Hibiki often walk to school together, together with Kanade and Souta. Even though Ako often seemed cold and unfriendly, Hibiki enthusiastically embraced her into her circle of friends. After realizing that Ako is Cure Muse, Hibiki reached out to Ako to tell her that she was not alone, gaining Ako's trust so that she will fight alongside the other Cures. Hoshizora Miyuki ''': in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage, Hibiki met Miyuki, the Lead Cure from Smile Precure, when they were chasing after Ayumi. After Ayumi left, the girls realized that they have no idea where they were. Thoughout the movie, Hibiki and Miyuki developed a close friendship. Ethymology '''Hojo (北条) : The term Hōjō can be split up into two. The hō means north, which would fit with the Cures having a cardinal direction in their names, while the jō means lines. It can be roughly translated into Northern Line. However, Hōjō is also a common surname in Japan. Hibiki (響)'' :'' ''The term ''hibiki means a sound, a ring, or an echo. Used as a verb, it can mean to resound/resonate. Her name means "north line sound." or "north line echo." Songs As a main character, Hibiki's voice actor, Ami Koshimizu, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fumiko Orikasa, who voices Minamino Kanade, Ōkubo Rumi, who voices Shirabe Ako, and Toyoguchi Megumi, who voices Siren/Kurokawa Ellen. *Sm!le L!nk *Girls never give up life Duets *Kibou wa tsuzuku (Hope goes on) (Along with Fumiko Orikasa) *Yakusoku no Merodii (The Promised Melody) (Along with Fumiko Orikasa, and Toyoguchi Megumi) *ONE~Kokoro wo hitotsu ni~ (Along with Fumiko Orikasa, Ōkubo Rumi, and Toyoguchi Megumi) *Yume no tobira (Door of Dreams) (Along with Fumiko Orikasa, Ōkubo Rumi, and Toyoguchi Megumi) Trivia *Hibiki is the first sporty Pretty Cure who has long hair. *Her hair has the third most dramatic color change. *She is the second Pretty Cure to play soccer. *Cure Melody is the first Pretty Cure who wears her hair in pigtails/twintails without having blonde hair. *Cure Melody is the first lead Cure to have a midriff and not have a sequel. *Cure Melody is the second lead Cure to have a upgrade in a movie but which does not cover up the midriff. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Melody appeared in the following rankings: **3rd in "Favorite Pretty Cure" **3rd in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" **3rd in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most" **3rd in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Hibiki is represented by the carnation, which symbolizes sensitivity and devotion in the Language of Flowers. *She share's the same given name as Tachibana Hibiki from Symphogear, which is also an anime about music in which they fight noise. Both Hibiki's are similar in the way that they are both the main characters and the both love eating. *Hibiki is the second Cure that can play a musical instrument (piano). *She is the first lead Cure who lives in a wealthy household, the other person is Karen, however she isn't a lead Cure. And she is the first lead Cure who lives with only one parent most of time, but Karen doesn't have her parents, but her butler. *Hibiki likes primroses. *Cure Melody's and Cure Peach's ending poses are similar to Sailor Moon's from Sailor Moon. 'Rank '''The Best Rank *2011 : 8th The Rank *2011 : 8th *2012 : 9th *2013 : 10th *2014 : 10th(1st Half) , 11th(2nd Half) * 2015 : Gallery DX320.jpg NS20.png NS220.jpg NS320.jpg 25.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures